Examples of conventional cases for make-up instruments can be found in Korean U.M. Registration No. 0175523 registered on Jan. 7, 2000 and entitled “a cosmetic case which needs not cap”, Korean Patent No. 0393302 registered on Jul. 21, 2003 and entitled “multipurpose case”, and in Korean Patent No. 0494640 registered on Jun. 1, 2005 and entitled “hand-held multipurpose case with structure for reversibly extending functional tipped device”. The above-mentioned three references were filed and owned by the inventor of this invention.
The cosmetic case of Korean U.M. Registration No. 0175523 is problematic in that the case has a three-stage structure comprising upper, middle and lower parts, thus increasing the number of elements and complicating the process of assembling and disassembling the case. Further, in the cosmetics case, a core cover used for ejecting or retracting the brush is shaped to be fitted over an actuating part, so that, when the core cover is actuated with an excess of pressure to eject the brush, the core cover may be removed from the actuating part.
Both the multipurpose case of Korean Patent No. 0393302 and the hand-held multipurpose case with a structure for reversibly extending the functional tipped device of Korean Patent No. 0494640, filed and owned by the inventor of the present invention, were invented to overcome the problems caused in the structure of Korean U.M. Registration No. 0175523. However, the multipurpose cases of No. 0393302 and No. 0494640 can not completely solve the problems resulting from the structure of No. 0175523.
Another problem of the conventional multipurpose cases resides in that the outer appearance thereof is limited to a cylindrical shape, so that the cases do not propose a case having another shape, such as an elliptical shape, other than from the cylindrical shape. Further, because the conventional multipurpose cases have specified circular cross-sections, the cases do not propose a case having another cross-section. Therefore, it is almost impossible to install a variety of brushes having different sizes and usages in the conventional cases such that the brushes can be smoothly ejected from or retracted into the cases.